Gamora's awakining
by rubydream95
Summary: Who is the assassin Ally Leman and how will she change our band of "The idiots of the galaxy" Who wants Peter "Star Lord" dead. Will Gamora find love with the beautiful assassin or a broken heart. What secrets does Ally Leman keep?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal bar within the planet of Knowhere , I had been sent to assassinate Peter Quill aka Star lord. I spotted him straight away, he was with a woman with green skin dark hair with pink ends. Shit that is Gamora the deadliest woman in the Galaxy! I knew this job wouldn't be easy, no job is ever easy Ally.

I decide I will do a simple walk and stab when he is alone, as I go to walk towards Quill I feel a tap on my back.

"Who sent you"

The voice behind me drips of venom. I slowly turn around my hidden blade drawn for a quick defense. My eyes settle on a beautiful green face eyes laced with danger.

"Ravengers, what is it to you Gamora."

"He is my friend that's what it is and we are guardians of the galaxy."

She goes to grab me and I dodge very quickly to avoid a scene and the attention of the police on this planet, I don't want to have to escape another hell hole of a prison.

I slice her arm when she grabs me the second time, that seems to have grabbed the attention of the others in the bar. Time to flee so I start to free run for my life. I can see my ship in sight, just a few more meters. A stay bullet hits my armour on my back and I feel a sting but keep running. Ahead of me I don't believe what I am seeing is that a rabbit! I stumble and fall into a sack.

"Shit!"

I hear strange voices talking about who am I and why am I here I try and cut the sack with the hidden blade, but there is no use I am trapped and then I feel a darkness rush over me and I see nothing but black.

I come to with a punch to the side of my head, with the stars swimming around from the punch, I believe I am on a ship, but who's I am unsure of. Is that a dancing plant?

"Why did they send the famous political assassin Ally Lemen."

"Because I have a 99% success rate maybe bitch." I spit out blood is mixed within that spit.

"I won't ask again!"

I smerk

"Because I am good at my job and they could afford my fees?"

I feel another punch hit the side of my head, in truth I have no idea why they hired me. I just know they wanted him dead and Gamora for extra lunch money.

"I am not playing games bitch who fucking sent you!"

I laugh and turn the charm on. Even if I know that there is no point when it comes to Gamora daughter of Thanos, the deadliest woman in the galaxy a living weapon. I guess us assassins think of her a living goddess, she sure looks like one damn.

"I'm glad your not playing games you would at least have to buy me dinner or pay half my fee."

That earns me a kick to the stomach and I feel bones go crack she has one hell of a kick.

I give up and decide to just give them all the information I have.

"I was at home in the living city of the Sh' Amaur and I got a message saying they needed. My skill set to kill Quill and possibly for triple my fee, you as-well, that is the truth it was sent by an old man wearing a cloak with a scar on his chin.

I brace myself for another blow to my face or body but nothing comes.

"We will take you to the living city and you will take us to this mystery man if you don't agree then I will personally throw your undertrained arse off this ship do you understand me."

I can hear the thrill in her voice that she would have throwing me off this ship.

"Pay half my fee if and when I take you to this man. I am the only person in the galaxy who know's where he is."

She looks shocked.

"Who trained you or where you born this smart? How about we don't fucking kill you!"

"Fuck you you know you cannot kill me."

"She has got you there Gamora." I hear a mans voice "I happen to quite like this chick."

It's a talking Rabbit? A mystical rabbit? No wait it's a raccoon. Since when did they talk?

"Don't look shocked sweetheart, I the outcome of cybernetic enhancements."

He bites off my binds and winks at Gamora. "This pretty lady is mine."


	2. Chapter 2

"Small problem with me being yours. I am a lesbian plus I don't date furries."

"Oh sweet thing you think you have a chance with Gamora?"

I blush I can't deny she is hot she is even hotter when threatning to kill me.

"Drax Quill the new girl here thinks she has a chance with Gamora!"

A rather tall wide dumb looking man erupts in deep laughter and Quill looks surprised.

"I doubt you do she tried to slit my throat when I tried to kiss her two years ago said she is gay and wouldn't become a victim of my pelvic sorcery!"

I blush yet again Jesus get a grip its only one fucking woman she isn't even that hot!

"What are we talking about." Gamora comes in dripping of sex appeal and Ally control yourself you can never be together and you know why, plus she would never fall for a dweeb like you. She is a queen!

"Oh new girl here has the hots for you."

Gamora looks shocked and disgusted. "I wouldn't touch her with a 10ft barge pole, she is undertrained and quite frankly I don't even know what species she is or where she has been."

See Ally you where right and the words come out of me before I can stop them. " I wouldn't touch a green daughter of a genocidal maniac, I might be dirty ugly or whatever but I am not crazy like you must be to call him family. I am half Terra and the other half I am not sure, I am from Colorado, I am 25. "

"You fucking bitch" Gamora hisses and lunges for me "For the fucking record I am not his daughter!"

"I am groot" something which sounds like a child crys behind the Tall man known as Drax"

"I know Groot we have wanted a woman to join us to see a catfight, I put all my money on Gamora." Rocket chims in.

"What the fuck is that." I say shocked as anybody on there right mind would be noticing there is a talking twig.

"I am Groot" It says in an explanatory manner.

"I got that the first time urr hello groot?"

"He is a hyper intelligent Flora colossus, but he don't talk so good like me and you so his vocab is limited to I am and groot specifically, in that order."

The Raccoon says rather bluntly "They call me rocket if you where wondering. You know who Quill as as you where hired to kill him. This is Drax he is a race of primitives that are underdeveloped so he is one of the biggest if not the biggest idiot in the galaxy."

"Okay" I say trying to take everything in at once.

As I walk out to find somewhere to process everything I feel Gamora's strong vice like grip on my arm I won't be surprised if that is another bruise she has marked me with and she spits out threateningly "No funny business I am watching you and if you hurt my friends I will kill you within seconds."


	3. Chapter 3

Quill shows me to where I will be sleeping it's small and pokey I thank him and he leans against the door.

"I am sorry about Gamora, I know I should be mad considering you tried to kill me and all, but we aren't bad people, and neither is she despite being the deadliest woman in the galaxy."

"I will remember that when these bruises and pain take full effect, but nothing personal about trying to kill you and all it's work nothing more nothing less."

"No worries your not the only woman who has tried to kill me."

He smiled weakly and leaves me alone to my thoughts. I take out the small sewing kit and look at my arm, shit that is a deep one.

A green figure looms over the doorway, ugh what does she want I am yet again on high alert.

"Come to rub salt in my wounds?"

"Nope but I hope you know what your doing and that needles clean, can't be wasting medical supplies on cargo and can't have you dying on us before we get to the living city."

Oh she is here to be a bitch what is this a power struggle or she just hates me, I don't blame her did just try and kill her friend.

"I know your game Gamora and I refuse to play I hate you and you hate me, but no need to mock me." I don't hate her she is stunning, but I won't let. Y guard drop this is a hostage situation after all I was trained for this.

"Oh don't flatter yourself I don't hate you I feel no emotion towards cargo like you. I can't have you being ill so let me just sew that cut up so you don't die or get an infection will you."

"Fine" I say through gritted teeth.

—-

Drax Peter and rocket are in the cockpit.

"So boy's how much money do you want to bet that Gamora will kill Ally before we get to the living city?" Say's rocket.

"Why would we bet on such a situation, surely the mission is for them not to kill each other." Drax's say's confused.

"I say she will fall for her, the way she looks at the back of her head when she walks away and clocked her arse, I know that she will try and push that down because she was raised with 'No love'." Says Peter.

"I am groot." Says groot in agreement.

"I bet a 100 on both." Rocket says even though he feels like the love will never happen.

In the end Peter put 50 on both outcomes groot puts 5 on both and Drax looks confused because thats not the mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Ow I say even though she is being gentle which takes my surprise. I am trying to ignore the sparks I am feeling, that are travelling all the way up to my scalp and dancing, can she feel this also? Deep down I hope she is if she is her poker face is amazing who am I kidding she isn't I hope my poker face is as good it is a tool of the trade of a decent assassin sometimes we have to seduce targets we find repulsive and fake feelings all the time. I don't think I have ever been in love with a real person.

She looks up and our eyes lock and all I see is a glassy stare and no emotion. Just like we are trained I wonder how she is with the guy's.

"Umm thanks." I mumble out she grunts in replies and leaves so fast like she has been burned.

I drift off to sleep and I dream of the day that my world changed and a ship beemed me up, I was only 5 but it's burned into my memory.

When I awake I am disorientated It takes a few moments to realise that I am under capture. I take a walk to the cockpit and see my captors all singing to Hooked on a feeling. Even Gamora looks relaxed singing also, miles away from her tough as nails persona. She notices me and her face drops I guess we are back to her being an uber bitch.

"Morning guy's how long till we are at the living city."

Before anybody can answer Gamora snaps "We will get there when we get there talking cargo."

Quill shoots an eyebrow looking shocked at her sudden change of demeanour.

"I am groot" the plant known as groot says confused and questioning.

"Yeah we are going to feed her." Rocket turns to me and say's "There is stale bread for you on the side in the kitchen don't eat our food princess." He smerks when he say's princess.

Well at least they are feeding me I guess once I went without food for a week so thats one brownie point. I am just annoyed my presents took Gamoras chilled vibe.

I warned my employers last night of my capture I hope they get it I don't want them to be killed.

A/N sorry such a short hope your enjoying this will try and update daily until I hit writers block.


	5. Chapter 5

Four days later and we land in the living city. I have bonded with the guy's me and Quill are so alike swapping earth pop culture. Gamora on the other hand has been nice one minute, then treating me like the 'Living cargo' I am.

Gamora and Peter have been arguing because Gamora wants me tied up to make an example, of what happens when you mess with them. I couldn't care less, I don't know what's wrong with me I get excited when Gamora is nice to me weird never happened before.

The living city is busy as always, different life forms going at 100 miles an hour. Raising kids working drinking, if you know the right people you can get anything you wish. Money and power are the key here. My employers are pretty influential here.

I guide them praying my adopted sister Sanya is gone or in safe hands and stuck to plan that if I don't come home she goes to my ex lover. She is only 5 she doesn't need to see me beaten or worse killed.

We knock on the door Gamora has grip on my hair twisting it every now and then I guess to remind me she is in control. In a different situation that would be hot.

The man answers.

"I knew you where coming, just kill the girl she means nothing to me."

"We aren't doing that are you her employer?" Peter demands

"No I ordered the hit."

"Fuck you we aren't playing games, why did you do this." Gamora say's lets go of me and sticks a knife into his leg.

"Because Quill here isn't 100% human and my employer wanted him tracked down and alive."

"But I must also warn you Gamora your father watches, your days are also numbered as well as that Assassin you have in your company. My employer resides on G52 & Ally Leman is the key. If you don't all die within the next 5 minutes her employers don't take kindly to loosing there prized assassin with hidden power and potential."

I hear a bang I smell smoke and slip into a white light.


	6. Chapter 6

When I finally come to I am in a cell, great and I am stuck in here with bitch from hell. She looks okay though I feel rough as fuck great more cuts and bruises. I think I am just one walking bruise now. Gamora moans in pain.

"I am guessing you are happy seeing me in pain." She say's weakly

"If anything its payback but I am not a bitch have you broken something apart from your pride and ego?"

"My wrist if it doesn't get set it will heal wonky"

"Come here you patched me up and now it is my turn to do you." Great use of words, or you just have a dirty mind or alliterative motives.

I grab her wrist more sparks focus Ally and give her my jacket to bite down on then I pop it straight and make a sling out of my jean legs, what can I say I am resourceful.

"Hey lesbians keep it down" Yells Rocket

"We weren't having sex." We both say a little to quickly.

"I am groot."

"I know Groot there is no way we are getting out. I have Drax and Groot in here with me we are missing Peter."

"I know where we are and if you guys trust me I will get us out. My employers ambushed us like they said they would I had to give you up or they would hurt my sister, I am so sorry they wanted Quill because of his father and Yondus child trafficking." I say just happy to get it off my chest, I wait for Gamora to snap my neck but she doesn't move.

"You are our only help I will trust you for now because you helped me with the broken bone but cross us again and I will kill you."

I nod back, I get to work knowing that the cells have a fail safe system in the roof. Gamora boosts me up and I blush when I feel her grab hold of my waist with one hand to keep me steady.

"I am going to climb through take the guards key and find Quill before I ambush them I am going to come and get you guys, be ready to fight Gamora if you cannot leave and please if you have a heart go and see Pandora it is the house three streets from here, say your with me and get her and my sister her name is Sanya and keep them safe I beg you."

"Okay I will do that for you, you helped us I will pay this debt off I owe you."

"Thank you."

I smile and then slip out the cell, I stealth kill the first guard and then lay in wake for the other he didn't have the key but the next one should. He spots me we fight I manage to get him and get a knife and gun and key from him. I leave the hallway and sneak along hiding from the guards I am praying I hid the bodies of the other guards and find the, court chamber, they are still in court Peter looks pretty beaten up but fighting the case. I hear they still going to sentence him to death. Not if we can get to him in time they won't. I get down to the cells, Gamora looks at me shocked.

"She may have doubted you, for the record I never doubted you for a second princess." Says Rocket.

"I hope have proved myself, and maybe Gamora can trust me just slightly."

"I suppose." Gamora say's

"Take these weapons Drax and Rocket, Groot and Gamora please go and find my sister."

"I am groot." Gamora grabs groot and off they go I just hope they get to them before my employers do.

"So how did you end up working for A creed." Rocket say's while we sneak toward Quill.

"I had a child to support and I was young and venerable, no family and no friends. It was work for them or die and leave Sanya alone and I couldn't do that she had lost enough."

He say's nothing but he know's thats not the whole story.

"That was noble of you." Drax says kindly.

We arrive at the chamber and sneak in I take down as many of them I can and Rocket and Drax cause a distraction killing everything and everybody they can. I get to Quill and untie him and whisper "Rescue party is here." We all run and spill out onto the streets and manage to escape.

"Where is G?" Peter asks once we catch are breathes.

"She went to Pandoras to get my sister we are going to go there and meet them and I guess that is where we will all part ways?"

"We will see about that." Peter replies.


	7. Chapter 7

We head to Pandoras Quill puts his arm around me at one point I guess for comfort can they really see the worry in my face. I just muster my poker face right now I guess.

We get there the door is open and my heart stops when I walk in Groot Gamora and Sanya are playing with toy's. How weird it is seeing the most dangerous woman in the galaxy playing with toy's. Pandora see's me and hugs me tight.

"I thought you where dead when Sanya turned up on my door its been over a week. Why didn't you call!" Emotion is trapped in Pandora's voice.

"I couldn't I contacted my employers hoping that would stop them coming here and taking Sanya."

"They came just as Gamora came she killed them and said she was with you, Sanya ran up to her crying asking questions, she then said lets play and told me and her everything. Isn't she the daughter of Thanos? What have you got yourself into considering your past!"

"My mission got compromised and they kept me hostage and well this is why I look like utter shit. I just know I cannot stay in the city me and Sanya have to go on the run, I may never see you again but I will keep in touch, thank you for everything, you will always have a place in my heart." I cup her cheek and we kiss. Gamora coughs to interrupt us.

"Before we go we would like to escort you and Sanya to your home and make sure you get out safely."

"Thank you we should go before we are found."

Pandora stuffs a necklace in my hand "To remember me by."

We leave and part ways. Gamora walks next to me I am carrying Sanya she is tired must have been to much excitement for one day. "So is pandora your lover?" Gamora asks. Where did that come from? I guess because of this kiss but why does she care? "No she is my ex and best friend and like a mother to Sanya."

"She seems like an amazing girl and Sanya is a good kid I am sorry for how I treated you, if I had known you had a child to look after I wouldn't have done so'" much damage." Oh shit she is apologising is this a dream pinch me. "It is fine it comes with the training and I did have to kill your friend, I don't blame you but its water under the bridge." she looks confused "There is no bridge?" "Its a saying I forgive you don't worry."

She doesn't say anything and drops back to talk to Quill.

We arrive at mine and I tell Sanya to pack and I sit in my chair trying to take this crazy week and a half.

"I am guessing you guys are off to save the galaxy. Thank you for the help with Pandora and Sanya."

"About that." Quill says "You two have nowhere to go and you have proved yourself that you can handle us, yourself action and more importantly Gamora." They all laugh even Gamora.

"I know we are dysfunctional but you have grown on us and we could always use the extra pair of hands, how would you and Sanya like to join us and help us out in saving the galaxy or helping us get in trouble so what do you say?"


	8. Chapter 8

Can I really join them? Can I trust them? Will they take care of us? Or just ditch us at the next available planet? I want to say yes and I do. I take them to the hidden bunker in the basement.

"I built this myself for protection, as I am now teaming up with you guys take what you want. But leave the hidden blades and the small daggers and the blue and rainbow sword and at least one blaster."

They all look shocked, mostly Gamora who is eyeing up all the other blades and a sniper blaster.

"God damn what are you super woman." Quill says jokingly.

"No just a woman of many talents." I say jokingly

"I hope and can see that." Gamora lets slip she looks alarmed and then blushes.

Did she mean to flirt? Fuck it "You to beautiful." Shit did I step the mark? Quill looks at Drax and Rocket with a knowing smile. Oh hell I hope they don't think this means I like her! She is basically a stranger.

I throw my wardrobe into a bag, and a few precious items, pictures of me growing up of me and my parents before I was taken and a pink iPod nano. A girls got to have her music after all maybe can swap songs with Quill and show him some updated tech, maybe we could find one for him update that walkman and Zune player.

I peak in on Sanya and ask how she is doing she says she missed me, apologises that she listened in on "Adult" talk, she says she is excited to join the guys. That she loves Groot and asks about Gamora she comments she is pretty and kind. If only she knew she could pack a punch just as good as she is at being attractive. Damn it Ally focus NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN. With toys clothes and weapons packed the plan is to make a run for the ship me and Sanya will just run the others will deal with any threats.

Gamora, POV

That was a direct flirt that came out before I could think. I should keep my guard up be frosty, she did try to kill Peter! I guess after seeing Sanya and playing with her, I can see she has a heart and her and Pandora was sweet I can be friendly. Just don't blur the lines. Even if you feel like you have stuck your finger in a light socket in the brief moments we have had contact but are they sparks of attraction. Fuck they are!

"Quill to G" Peters voice cuts through the intense thoughts of miss Ally Leman and what I may or may not feel for her. At end of the day its game time I need to poker up and work this out, another time.

"I am here and ready to go." I snap at Peter.

"Good lets go then." Says Ally who is carrying Sanya who waves at me limply.

"I will guard the girls Drax you and rocket and Quill are back up."

"Hey I am in charge here." Says Peter defensively.

Great another team talk is coming I roll my eyes. "So basically guys, what G said, not going to lie its a solid plan. Maybe she can be co leader we will never sort that out though lets go." I give him the finger as I walk with Ally and Sanya.

"Hey umm Gamora there is a guard checkpoint ahead and I am sure, nobody tells you what to do but first time for anything."

Ugh she is so much like Peter sometimes are they secretly related?

"Just get on with it." I snap

"Okay I will take the rooftops on the left you take the right. I am sure you know how to freerun."

Does she think I am stupid or just being polite. "Okay" I say impassively "I will meet you in the middle at that bridge that should give us a clear path ahead."

She nods puts Sanya on her back and starts climbing damn she looks good. I can see all her muscles at work. FRIEND thoughts only Gamora damn it.

I take out the first guard that is in my way silently and wait to see that Ally got hers and she has. Not as fast as me but this is no competition.

We meet up at the bridge and make a run towards the ship it looks clear, enough I can hear gunshots and shouting below I just hope the rest make it back okay.


	9. Chapter 9

I look at Gamora the fear in her eyes is noticeable, and without thinking I say "Keep an eye on Sanya I am going in."

Before she can reply I jump down and run towards the action. When I arrive there all cornered, I slip behind one guard and take him down with the hidden blade. This draws them towards me and I start parrying with two of them. Rocket shoots the bigger one and I slice the others head clean off.

"Thanks princess if you hadn't arrived we would most likely be dead." Rocket says Drax tells me he is forever in my debt and Quill say's I have nice moves. We quickly get back to Gamora and Sanya and, the ship is booted into life. Quill pulls a meeting.

"So this is are issues, Allys employers have put a bounty on her so we need to out run that. We also need go back to knowhere and collect that, reality stone and find out who has got it before Thanos." Quill says with a semi excited tone. He must really love the adventure.

"Me and Ally will take on Thanos. We both have the skill set after all, and my personal vendetta to settle." Great now Gamora is making choices for me but it's not like I don't have issues with him after all.

"When we get to knowhere we will all splt up start in the bars is best." Says rocket and Drax nods.

"I am groot."

"You Groot stay here and look after Sanya, your still a baby and Sanya cannot be left alone." Rockets tone is firm groot doesn't argue just looks miffed.

The sleeping arrangements are settled until we can get me and Sanya a room I will share with Gamora, and Sanya with groot. Lets hope me and Gamora can get on until the room is built. I also find out that we are to find Nebula, which is Gamoras sister I wonder if she will remember me.

Because a few years ago we slept together.

A/N: Thank you for the review will take your advice on board think its because I am writing this late at night. However I am glad you are enjoying the story. :D


	10. Chapter 10

Me and Sanya put our stuff into the temporary home, I tell her not to make clutter and mess to clean her toys up ect. I notice that I am sleeping on a camp bed in Gamoras room. Phew we aren't sharing a bed I guess its time to get ready for a 'Night out'. I find my red body con dress and black heels, Honestly I am more comfortable in trainers and jeans more tomboy look I guess. I finish my makeup and meet the others. I see Gamora first and fucking hell she looks good! Wearing a simple black mini dress, her hair done in a sideways plat. Her makeup looks amazing and her shoes are to die for, it shows all her curves that I have never seen before. This is defiantly not going to help the battle of my feelings in my head, standing next to her I feel like a cheap hooker. She say's I look nice while staring at ground like a teenager at a school dance.

Quill whistles when he comes in "If looks could kill we would all be dead." I roll my eyes.

"But they can Quill just not with there looks." Drax says confused.

Sanya runs up to me just before we set off she gives me a hug and tells me to kiss Gamora! What is it with this child and her picking up on something that clearly isn't there.

We get to the first place it is a club called Club Luck, I funnily enough know the owner. I walk up to the bar and Anita the owner gives me a thousand watt smile.

"Hello beautiful nice to see you back, after you left in the middle of the fucking night no note no nothing." She says coldly. When I was younger before Sanya I was a bit of a womaniser you could say.

I suddenly feel a hand graze the small of my back I jump at the contact, I see a hint of green realising it must be Gamora I ease a bit. I wonder what the fuck she is doing.

"You going to introduce me baby?" Gamora say's sweetly and I nearly choke on the air.

What the actual fuck! "Umm yeah Anita meet Gamora. She owns this place." I say Inhumanly fast, still flustered. They talk back and forth and I zone out.

Gamora POV,

I go behind Ally and trail my hand down the small of her back, I maybe should of told her we should pretend to be a couple for a cover, but the drink I have had has me feeling brave and risky. I should have kept a level head. I notice Ally get flustered its cute and I like being in control. I talk to the ditzy owner and get the information we need, the owner try's to hand Ally her number and I suddenly feel super pissed off I am not even sure why. I apologise to Ally and explain the cover and she goes almost shy & orders a few shots. I follow the mark and strike up a conversation with her. I find out she knows who has the stone, I try and get her drunk and alone. She won't leave her partner, She suggests we play drink or dare. I pull Ally over and tell her we have to play to get the information.

Ally says she hopes I can stomach my drink and I feel a surge to prove her wrong. The person who completes the most dares wins & whoever pukes first from the drink loses. Ally does most of them and it's obvious that our mark has a thing for her because most of it has been kissing or sexual favours between them. But our mark has been drinking 10x more than we have. Ally is good at getting people drunk without them knowing it. Then the mark half drunk say's to us to prove we are a real couple by making out! All I can think of is how this may or may not prove if I have some feelings for her and panic rises over my skin.

"This doesn't have to mean anything we will still be friends, I will slip some tongue in don't be alarmed." Ally whispers in my ear, feeling her breath on my neck is arousing enough.

Our lips meet and for a few seconds there is a power struggle, her tongue slips in and she tastes like hard liquor, with a sweet undertone. I find it intoxicating more powerful then any drug. The arousal comes, my brain explodes with so many thoughts but the one that hits the hardest is in fact. Yes I do like this girl and its terrifying, I thought Thanos had destroyed my ability to love romantically, Him and the gang rape that I had suffered. If this goes anywhere it can't because it will just be a beautiful disaster.


	11. Chapter 11

I am kissing Gamora and damn, she tastes salty and I feel an instant connection sparks and all. I never want this to end, I doubt she feels anything but I cannot deny that attraction and intoxication I feel from her. But is the most dangerous woman in the galaxy capable of love?

We break away from the kiss gasping for air, it feels like I have been holding my breath for years. Who knew a kiss could feel like that?

Our mark even looks shocked. "Well damn, I guess you are real." She takes a shot and looks pretty hurt. I think she had the hots for me and was hoping we where fake. What am I thinking this is a lie, we have been expertly trained to seduce lie & kill we are two parts of one of Thanos fucked up creations and experiments. Not that Gamora knows my Thanos past! With the 6 shots that the mark takes she pukes and we win. She sings like a canary and tells us what she knows that there is a shop deep within the town and the clerk will tell us the information with the passphrase. That passphrase happens to be bubbles, It takes everything in my body, not to laugh in her face. We bid our farewells and walk out the club, and call the guys Quill is drunk and has pulled some girl. We all head back to the ship and I guess my cinderella night is over.

I can't even look at Gamora it seems super awkward so I run over to Groot and Sanyas room, they are both safe and sound she is giggling and they have made some treehouse structure. She is super sleepy so I tuck her in.

"Night little one." I kiss her forehead. "You smell like Gamora did you guys kiss in the end?"

Taken by surprise I say no that she fell into me, but Sanya doesn't believe me I can tell by the smile across her face. "You deserve to be happy sissy, the way you look at her is how you once looked an panpan." I smile and forget that sometimes she notices things I never do. "Pandora was different sweetheart, but I take your word for it."

I walk into the bedroom and forget to knock and walk into a topless Gamora, for fuck sake Ally make it more awkward. I walk out backwards, "Sorry, despite training I have always been awkward and clumsy." Gamora simply ignores me, I walk in grab my cigarettes and walk to the flight deck, I was going to quit but tonights got my head jumbled like headphones that have been left in your pocket.

"Hey Princess come join me have you got a light?" Rocket says. "You look like you have a story to tell." I light his cigarette and I suddenly just blurt everything in my head out. How I kissed Gamora how I think I may have romantic feelings for her, how I ever doubt she would ever ever want to be with anybody. How it is now awkward as fuck. Rocket looks at me with a grin. "Funny you should say that."


	12. Chapter 12

"Women have to complicate everything, she likes you to doughnut! That is half the reason you are on this god damn journey."

I almost choke on the cigarette what is it with me and choking.

Rocket chuckles at this and shakes his head, "Princess you two can sort this all out after Thanos and after we find Nebula."

In all of this drama of tonight I almost forgot we found out the guy who knows where Thanos and this stone might be, maybe he even know's where the fuck Nebula has gone.

I throw my cigarette away and go to light another, I need all the nerve and nicotine in the galaxy to get through tonight. I hear light padding of feet and I jump, I am always on high alert it is a dumb habit.

"You know I thought I could taste cigarettes during that kiss."

Oh for fuck sake she is bringing that up, I manage not to choke this time.

"I have always loved the taste." I finally look up at Gamora and she is pretty close.

"I was going to quit tonight and then shit happened, I have something to say, just listen to me ok?"

She nods and I take a long drag am I honestly going to tell her? Ah fuck it you only live once and all that bullshit.

"I like you umm I like you romantically, and I have felt a pull towards you since I laid eyes on you. I know that this could never work in that way because umm, I have a checkered past and my own score to settle with Thanos and things."

She doesn't say anything back she just blinks looking shocked the ghost of a smile forms across her lips.

WHY ISN'T SHE SAYING ANYTHING?!

A/N

Sorry that it has been super long since an update I am trying personal issues and writers block. Anyway Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


End file.
